


Weighted Down

by SemiPrecious



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Nightwings POV, POV First Person, Protective Dick Grayson, Self-Esteem Issues, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Wing AU, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiPrecious/pseuds/SemiPrecious
Summary: Tim wants to be stronger. He needs to be stronger.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Weighted Down

It hurt watching him work so hard. To watch him push himself to exhaustion. He was still unaware I watched. He had been for the past week. Only I knew. I should stop him. Hell, I should have stopped him the day he started this. Bruce would have stopped him. But somehow I just couldn’t. So here I am now. Watching my little brother attempt to fly a weight twice his size to the top of the cave. 

His red and blacks wings pushed off the ground with full force, only to fail. The weight too much as he was jerked back down. The weight not even lifting. He tried again. Pushing himself, his wings flapped faster, his teeth bared from straining. My heart swelled as I looked at his eyes. Tears welled up as he landed back down. 

He closed his eyes, taking in a few deep breaths. His head snapped upward, knees bending. Wings spread wide as he pushed off the ground. The weight lifted a few feet before it pulled him back down fast. Causing him to land roughly on his knees. His head fell in defeat, his wings falling to his side. That’s when I finally moved. Pushing off my perch, I spread my wings wide to glide down towards him. His head rose again, his eyes wide as my shadow loomed over him. His wings tucked behind his back. 

“Dick I…” Tim struggled to form his words as I landed in front of him. Hurrying to his feet. 

“Shh.” I stepped forward, my arms wrapping around Tim pulling him close. My wings spread out and curled around him. Tim froze as his body trembled in my hold. Breaking down. His head fell against my chest as his tears began to stream down his cheeks. “It’s ok baby bird.” 

“It’s not.” Tim’s softly sobbed. “I need to be stronger.” I frowned as I listened to his soft cries, his guilt had been building for too long. I, like the rest of the family, ignored his pain. God damn, why did I ignore you? My wings close around Tim tighter. “Jason lost his wings saving me. I need to get stronger.” 

“Tim it’s not going to work. Not like this. You’re moving too fast. You’ll…

“I have too!” Tim’s head snapped up quickly. His blue eyes shining from his tears. “Jason needs to fly.” I frowned, swallowing the lump in my throat. “I need to get stronger…”

“So we can fly together again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tester for another fic I’m writing in first person.


End file.
